Intercambios de la vida
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: AU BBxRae: Garfield Logan es un estudiante procedente de Roma; Raven sufre de Bullyng en su escuela, y tiene pocos amigos. Cuando se encuentran de frente, crean una buena amistad, pero cuando Trigón se entera sobre eso, planea arruinarlo. ¿Podrán sobrevivir ante esas situaciones?
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**_Los Teen Titans no me pertenencen. Son de DC Comics y Warner. Soy dueño de mi propia historia, que por cierto, es AU._**

 _Intercambios de la Vida_

 _Por CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo 1: Prólogo_

* * *

Esta historia comienza así:

En la época secundaria en el Colegio Principal de Jump City, estudiaba una joven de inteligencia muy alta, pliosa con la literatura, pero era muy reservada e misteriosa. Su nombre era Raven Rachel Roth, pero toda esta escuela la llamaban simplemente Raven. Era muy conocida físicamente debido a su piel grisácea, además de que tenía ojos y cabello de color lila índigo, una piedra chackra de un rubí vivo, y su figura muy esbelta. Pero eso no era la única razón por la reconocían. Ella era una chica antisocial, es decir, no tenía casi amigos.

Cursaba el último año de clases, aunque diría que se trataba de solo romances, fiestas, diversiones con amigos, Raven se la pasaba encerrada en la Biblioteca central, leyendo poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, además de libros de superación como The Maze Runner. Esa clase de escritos, la hacían sentir libre de presiones y segura en cuanto a enfrentamientos de la vida real.

Anteriormente se mencionó que Raven tenía pocos amigos, pero por suerte contaba con tres chicos que siempre la apoyaban en todo sentido. Dick Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, era un chico que se mezclaba entre rudo y tímido, pero que siempre andaba pendiente de que todo anduviese bien. Kori Anders, secretamente proviene de un planeta muy distante, Tamaran. Era una chica muy aplicada, aunque le costaba hablar bien con la gente; y Victor Stone, capitán de Futbol americano, era un hombre escuálido y fuerte, que ha sido reconocido en la escuela como uno de los referentes a seguir en su carrera deportiva. Él era el único que se llevaba bien con la chica empática, pues eran casi hermanos.

La vida de Raven venía entre muchos altibajos. La chica tenía 17 años de edad, pero durante ese tiempo convivir con sus padres siempre había sido un grave problema. Arella Roth, su madre, era jefa de negocios en una de las empresas más reconocidas del mundo, Active Networks, lo que significaba que en escasas ocasiones solían verse para hablar de cosas, antes de que la madre viajara por todas partes del mundo a reuniones, eventos y conferencias; su padre, Trigón Sheik Roth, no es que fuera un gran padre ejemplar, de un lado, la sobreprotegía para que fuera una gran mujer, pero del otro lado, si desobedecía una orden, la terminaba golpeándola o castigándola severamente. En algún momento, cuando Raven tenía 14 años, Trigón se había enojado tanto, que la había golpeado, y por poco y la violaba, pero afortunadamente, Arella intervino para evitar una posible tragedia.

Raven no tenía una buena vida, sufría los sangrientos comentarios de los chicos de la escuela, "bruja" o "demonio" la hacían herir de dolor, pero siempre mantenía su compostura y simplemente, se dejó influenciar por el silencio durante su cotidianidad. Aunque por dentro, no podía soportar los insultos.

Aunque su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

En el otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Roma Italia, se encontraba un muchacho que tuvo la misma suerte con Raven en cuanto a Bullying, pero con consejos de algunas personas, las había superado y era un gran chico feliz. Ese joven se llamaba Garfield Mark Logan. Muchos lo llamaban de ambos apodos: "Gar" o "Chico Bestia". La razón por lo que lo apodaban en ese último, era por su diferente apariencia extraña para muchas personas del común. Su piel de color verde salvaje, además de sus ojos esmeraldas y un colmillo saliente, lo describían para esas personas como "bicho raro" o "rareza de la naturaleza". Al inicio de su etapa de infancia, había recibido golpes por parte de esas personas, como muestra de víctima del racismo, solo por ser verde. Pero calló a esas personas en una conferencia en su etapa de juventud, diciendo que estos chicos con alguna afección física que eran raras físicamente, no tenían la culpa de haber nacido de esa manera, pero que siempre aportaban a la sociedad en muchos ámbitos. Además, a aquellas personas que los insultaba o los discriminaba, les dijo que eran ratas e sinvergüenzas. Esa declaración calló a la gente, y los hizo respetar, ganándose la confianza de la gente.

Volviendo a la vida de Chico Bestia, pues era muy carismático, ocultando una vida llena de dificultades y graves problemas; aunque se muestra su lado sonriente, no pudo tener una vida fácil, tenía 3 años cuando su tutor Nicolás Galtry se había hecho cargo de él, mientras que sus padres, Marié Elizabeth y Mark Alan Logan, viajaron a unos estudios biológicos en África, y aun no habían y no han regresado. Como casi 12 de los 16 años de tortura tuvo que soportar, huyó del lugar e informó a las autoridades sobre ese hecho, lo cual fue un éxito cuando arrestaron a Galtry y lo recluyeron en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Francia.

Gar ahora tenía su vida en Italia, durante su estadía en esa ciudad, gracias a una tía adoptiva que se encontró; soportó los malos tratos de su tutor Galtry dentro de su casa, pero conoció a escasos amigos que se ganaron su confianza en la escuela central de Roma. Pero iba a cambiar de aires, ya que era parte de un intercambio de estudiantes. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional Leonardo Da Vinci en la capital. Se despedía de sus dos mejores amigos: Alessio y Andrea.

— Andate ragazzi , sembra avere una relazione al di fuori del paese . Sarà qualcosa di difficile. — ( _Vaya chicos, parece que tengo una aventura fuera del país. Será algo dificil.)_ Gar les decía a sus amigos durante la revisión de maletas.

— Anche per noi, Garfield. Ora, ¿che ci dirà scherzi malvagi e divertenti? — _(Para nosotros también Garfield. ahora, ¿quién nos contará chistes malos y graciosos?)_ Alessio le dijo en tono burlón.

— Molto divertente Alessio, ma è vero. Sarà difficile lasciare questa città che mi ha dato tutto. — _(Muy gracioso Alessio. pero, es verdad. Será dificil irme de esta ciudad que me ha dado todo.)_

— Ci mancherai, amico. Vi inviamo ogni successo nella vostra d'altra parte il mondo. — _(Te echaremos de menos, amigo. Te mandamos muchos éxitos al otro lado del mundo)._ Andrea estaba triste por la partida de su amigo.

— Grazie ragazzi. Bene, è arrivato il momento del viaggio. Ci vediamo presto. Arrivederci. — _(Gracias chicos. Bueno, el momento del viaje ha llegado. Nos veremos pronto. Adiós.)_ Gar recoge sus maletas y encamina hacia el túnel donde conduce hacia el avión.

— Arrivederci, Garfield. — ( _Adiós Garfield.)_ — Los chicos lo abrazaron antes de dejarlo ir hacia su nuevo destino.

Gar veía por última vez Roma, antes de partir hacia su nuevo destino: Jump City, California, USA. Pronto, iba a recomenzar difícilmente su vida, donde una posible amistad se formaría.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, ¿creo que debía adelantar una nueva historia, no? Pues aquí lo tienen, una historia que se centra en la cúspide de la secundaria, obviamente es un AU (Alternative Universe) o universo alterno. Como nota, las letras en cursiva son la traducción del diálogo, que se encontraba en italiano.**

 **Espero unos reviews para ver si continúo con esta prometedora historia.**

 **Trataré de escribir la secuela de mi primer fic, cuando tenga tiempo posible para escribir, ya que entro a trabajar, como parte de mi etapa de aprendizaje.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap y bueno, hasta el siguiente, en donde Gar llega a la ciudad. Así que nos vemos pronto.**

 **Saludos y paz a todos.**

 **CristianLoganBj11**


	2. Capítulo 2: Las situaciones cotidianas

2\. las situaciones actuales

 _ **No soy dueño de los derechos de Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics, Warner Bros y Cartoon Network.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo 2: Las situaciones cotidianas._

* * *

Al día siguiente, la joven Rachel estudiaba en la biblioteca de su colegio antes de que hiciera un examen de Matemáticas; El ambiente era tranquilo, aunque con un silencio oscuro, suficiente para que la chica estudiara sin problema. Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando Kori llegó al lugar, angustiada y nerviosa.

— ¡Rachel! Necesito tu colaboración.

— ¡Shhhh! Estamos en la biblioteca, habla bajo. — La chica oscura la regaña como si fuera una regla, pues era lógico que la biblioteca tenía que ser silencioso. — ¿Acaso quieres mi ayuda?

— Perdona por tu interrupción del conocimiento de sus libros, pero quiero que me des un… — Kori habló mudamente.

— Espera. Si es de relaciones, mejor no intervengo. Si es sobre eso, mejor déjame en paz.

— Por favor amiga Rachel, solo por esta ocasión. ¿Si?

— No Kori. — La respuesta de Rachel fue tajante. — No esta vez.

— Por favor, somos más hermanas que amigas. ¿Sí?

— Aaarg. Está bien. — Rachel frustrada, le responde a su amiga, con tal de que luego la dejara tranquila para seguir en sus estudios; suelta su libro y dice — ¿Qué tienes?

— Rachel, estoy enamorada de Dick, tú lo entiendes, ¿no?

— Si, te entiendo perfectamente. — la chica oscura le responde con fastidio. — ¿y?

— Pero Richard sale con otra persona que no soy yo.

— ¿Qué? — Esa noticia le sorprende un poco a Rachel, nunca había escuchado que Dick anduviera en ese asunto. — ¿Con quién?

— Richard sale con una de las porristas, Bárbara Gordon. Me lo dijo justamente hoy, cuando le iba a confesar cuanto lo quiero. — La chica de pelo rojizo comienza a sollozar. — No puedo creer que esto me pase.

— Shhh… Tranquila Kori. — En momentos como estos, Rachel se ponía comprensiva para que Kori tuviera compañía, dejaba de un lado su personalidad y siempre la apoyaba en todo. —Tranquila Kori, es mejor dejarlo solo, ya pasará ese incidente.

—Pero… Él me gusta. Además de que es mi amigo. No creo poder soportarlo.

— ¿Y? El es su amigo, pronto superarás este hecho, piénsalo, el amor es tan estúpido y tonto, olvida eso.

— ¿Pero Rachel? A eso que lo llamas amor, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Es muy complicado.

A Rachel se le estaba cansando de esta conversación, lo cual propuso una idea que jamás tenía pensado hacer.

— Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos al Centro Comercial al terminar las clases?

— Pero amiga Rachel, me temo que a su padre no le va a gustar que hagas estas actividades.

— No me importa por ahora. Con tal que superes esto, ¿Quieres ir? — Rachel estaba seria, pero agradable.

— Me parece buena idea amiga Rachel, si es mejor despejarnos un poco. ¿No lo crees? — Kori sonríe un poco.

— Claro. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir repasando para el examen de hoy. — Enojadamente Rae lo dice.

— Nos vemos luego. — Kori corre con una gran felicidad en su rostro, trataría de olvidar ese momento de romance fracasado con Dick.

El resto del dia, continuaba estudiando. Aunque estaba al menos satisfecha de tener a una buena amiga como Kori.

* * *

Eran las 2:30 p.m., Se habían terminado las clases y las dos chicas se encontraron en la portería del colegio, cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

— ¿ Van al centro comercial y no me invitan? — Víctor estaba al menos bromeando.

— Si te invitaremos amigo Víctor, si quieres.

— ¡Booyah! ¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vámonos! — El chico grandulón agarra la mano de las chicas y corren al lugar riéndose un poco.

Dick se encontraba cerca de ellos, iba a irse, pero la mano de Bárbara le detiene.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Iba a irme con ellos al centro comercial — Dick trataba de explicar la situación.

— ¿Con tus amigos o con Kori? — la chica hizo énfasis negativo en lo último.

— Bárbara, ya te dije que Kori no me gusta. Es solo mi amiga. En cambio, tú eres mi novia, y me encanta serlo.

Como muestra de respuesta, ella le roba un beso, y dice culminantemente:

—Está bien. Vamos, que el lago nos espera. — Le agarra la mano a Grayson y con una picardía, se alejan del lugar.

El resto del dia todos los chicos hicieron muchas actividades cotidianas.

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche y los tres amigos, Kori, Rachel y Víctor, regresaban a sus respectivas casas con bolsas en mano. Se separaron justamente en la calle 93, ese lugar era el vecindario de Rachel, uno de los lugares más concurridos y bonitos de la ciudad. La chica caminaba a lo que iba a ser a su casa, y entrando allí, justamente su avaro padre estaba allí, esperándola con enojo.

— ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, señorita?! ¡¿Acaso no oíste que deberías llegar temprano apenas hayas terminado las clases?!

— Lo siento, padre. Fui con mi amiga al centro comercial, ella necesitaba tu ayuda.

— Escucha, me preocupo por ti, así que no me des otro susto o si no, te buscaré y me enseñarás a respetar.

— Está bien, padre. Iré a preparar la cena.

Por suerte, Trigon andaba calmado por ahora, para Rachel, esto era como su pesadilla viva, deseaba que su madre estuviese allí para defenderse, sentir su grata compañía y tener conversaciones madre e hija y aprender a valorarse como una gran persona.

Tiempo después sirvió la comida al hombre y quiso comer en la cocina. Nunca compartía la cena, le traía terribles recuerdos que no quería volver a vivirlos que ocasionaban un total caos. Terminó de comer y caminó hacia su habitación, ni siquiera podía conectarse con sus amigos, ya sean redes sociales o teléfono. No soportaba esos tratos de Trigon, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y deseó que todo eso terminara

— !Quiero que mis problemas terminen! !No puedo soportarlo! Desearia que mi vida fuera normal.

Rachel siempre dormía más de medianoche para sentirse al menos libre, soñando con ese acontecimiento que tarde o temprano, comenzaría a cumplirse.

* * *

Medianoche en Jump City, un avión con matricula I-2343, había aterrizado al aeropuerto internacional San Cristian; Bajaron los pasajeros procedentes de Roma directo a la estación para recoger sus maletas y equipaje.

De todas esas personas, un joven de tez verde, recogió sus maletas y cuando iba a salir del aeropuerto, un señor de traje, tenía sostenido un cartel que decía _Garfield Logan_. Se acerca al señor y dice.

— Hola. ¿Usted me esperaba? — El chico indagaba sobre ese recibimiento.

—Oh, señor Logan. Mucho gusto en recibirlo. Bienvenido a Jump City. Mi nombre es Gustav Green. Por petición de sus padres, me dijeron que lo trajera.

— Gracias. Pero no me llame Señor Logan que me hace sentir maduro. — Los dos se ríen un poco.

— llámeme Garfield o Gar.

— Buena elección, Gar. — El mayordomo lo dice así. —Muy bien, tengo que llevar sus maletas hacia su residencia. El camión de mudanza ya llegó, desempacando sus nuevas cosas. Además tiene que estudiar mañana.

— Hey, ¿Qué hay del "dormir para acostumbrarse al horario"?

— Lo siento Gar, pero sus padres me dijeron que apenas llegaras a esta ciudad, tenía que estudiar.

— Está bien. ¿Vamos?

Ambos caminaron hacia un Chevrolet Sedan 2015, y comenzaron su recorrido, aunque fuera más de medianoche. El mayordomo indicó los lugares donde ir. Además, señaló donde quedaba el Colegio Central de Jump City, a casi 30 minutos del lugar donde se iba a quedar. Finalmente, era la 1:30 a.m. del dia siguiente Gar estaba cansado y tenía que dormir. Su lugar de casa, era precisamente la calle 93, un lugar que quedaba a escasos metros de las playas del Océano Pacífico.

Gar se bajó del automóvil observando el ambiente del vecindario, sin embargo, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, miró algo que realmente nunca había visto: una chica de piel pálida y cabellos violetas que alumbraban un poco con la tenue luz de la noche. Estaba en un balcón de su casa. El corazón del joven verde, comenzó a latir sin saberlo.

— Wow… ¿Quién es ella? — El chico estaba más atónito viendo a esa bella mujer.

— Es la hija de Arella Roth, una de las empresarias más importantes en el mundo económico, y de Trigón Roth, que también es empresario.

— No sé cómo, pero es muy hermosa. Y eso que es la primera vez que la veo. — Gar aun estaba viendo a la joven.

—Señor Gar, le sugiero que descanse, mañana tiene que ir a estudiar.

— Está bien.

El chico vio por última vez a la joven, antes de entrar a su residencia y se dijo a sí mismo _"Creo que me gustará vivir aquí"._

* * *

 **Bueno, el segundo cap, publicado. Últimamente no pude y quizás no podré actualizar mis fics, por que ando de trabajo, sin embargo, trataré de no decepcionarlos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tengo errores, comenten.**

 **Los veré lo más pronto posible.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer día de escuela

Capítulo 3: Primer Día de escuela.

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de DC Comics y Warner Bros.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo 3: Primer día de escuela._

* * *

Amaneció en la ciudad de Jump City, más preciso en la calle 93. A Garfield le quedaba como pesado levantarse rápidamente debido al drástico cambio de horario. Pero eso no era impedimento para sentirse emocionado, aunque sentía un poco disgustado a la vez porque iba a estudiar tan rápido. Así que tomó una ducha, se puso el uniforme nuevo que Gustav había comprado antes de que llegara de su largo viaje, además de una bufanda árabe para confortarse con su estilo, bajó a desayunar y encaminó hacia su nueva aventura de vida. Antes de subir al automóvil, miró exactamente como la chica de cabellos violetas salía de su casa para irse al colegio, razón para que su corazón latiera con velocidades extremas. De todos modos, el camino hacia la escuela iba a ser "normal".

En el coche recorriendo la ciudad, Gar suspiraba de amor cuando observó a aquella chica que incógnitamente robó su corazón. Empezó a hablar con Gustav.

— Sabes Gustav, creo que me enamoré de alguien.

— Sr. Gar, parece que heredó los mismos encantos, igual que su padre cuando conoció a la señora Marie. — El mayordomo se ríe un poco tras ese comentario.

— Tienes razón, sabiendo que esa chica es única y perfecta para mí. Totalmente hermosa. Ni sé como me enamoré tan rápido.

— Sr. Gar, usted me parece divertido. Pero en pocos minutos llegaremos a la escuela.

— Está bien. — Responde Gar mientras observa la ventana, deseando que aquella chica estuviese en el mismo lugar donde se iba.

* * *

En las puertas del campus, Rachel ingresó a la plaza del colegio, donde Víctor y Kori la esperaban con alegría, para hablar de asuntos de amistad; sin embargo, Richard no estaba con ellos, pues tenía que llevar a Barbara a solas.

— Me alegra verte, Rachel. — Cyborg sonríe a su _hermana_.

— Oh amiga Rachel ¿Estás lista para llevar el conocimiento de tus maestros hacia tu mente, para concentrar? — la chica de cabello pelirrojo brincaba de emoción y abrazaba a su mejor amiga de una forma aplastante.

— Kori… No… puedo… — Rachel trataba de recuperar el aire tan rápido como podía tras el abrazo que recibía de Kori.

— Oh, mis sinceras disculpas. — La chica desenvuelve a Rachel y agacha su cabeza en señal de decepción.

— Bueno chicas, ya que el director suele ser terco, mejor vámonos a nuestras aulas antes de que nuestras firmas estén en los expedientes. Además de que tengo práctica de fútbol americano con los chicos. — Victor agarra las manos de sus amigas y corren hacia los pasillos del lugar.

* * *

Cabe destacar que la secundaria Central de Jump City, donde Garfield iba, era una de las mejores escuelas del país a nivel de inteligencia, además de ser un sitio totalmente libre, donde chicos de toda nacionalidad, iban a fomentar su conocimiento.

La mayoría de los grados eran intercambiados por horas, mientras unos iban, otros llegaban y algunos se quedaban.

En las puertas del lugar, Gar se bajó del auto, obviamente con sus libros y objetos observó lo que sería su "segunda casa", un lugar muy agradable.

— Gracias Gustav, te llamaré en caso de que me pase algo. Toma un descanso y haz lo que quieras.

— No hay problema. Sr. Logan. — El mayordomo con el auto se alejan de él.

Gar da un respiro profundo y comienza a dar sus primeros pasos dentro del colegio. Nerviosismo, ansiedad y emoción rodaban por la mente del joven. Se puso sus audífonos y con volumen alto, comenzó a ignorar los comentarios que los estudiantes iban a propinarle.

Uno de ellos, comenzó a gritar:

— ¡¿Quién es ese alien?!

— ¡Miren! ¡Un árbol con patas! — Otro chico dice eso, provocando risas.

— Que tenemos aquí, un anfibio mutante. — Un grandulón se ríe con venganza.

— ¡Sapo! ¡Croa! — Un grupo de los "populares" comenzaron a burlarse de él.

A pesar de las muchas críticas y malos tratos Gar como si nada, encaminó hacia las puertas de los pasillos del colegio. Sin embargo un gran problema se había avecinado cuando se topa con alguien musculoso.

— ¡Oh! Lo lamento, me he tropezado por accidente.

— ¡Fíjate donde pisas tarado! — se acerca un chico de cabello negro y atrevido, conocido como Jason Todd, lo miraba con odio.

— ¡¿Que hace un raro en nuestro territorio?! — Se acercó otro hombre con piel grisáceo de muerte, conocido como Johnny Rancid, cuando hablaba con Mammoth.

— ¡Perdonen por mi interrupción! ¡¿Sí?!

— Baja el tonito, gránulo verde. La próxima vez que te aparezcas de la nada. Te romperé todo incluso tu alma, niño. — Todd le agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta un poco. — Y no podrás ver la luz de día. ¿Entendiste extraño? — Los otros dos amigos comienzan a sonar los nudillos de sus manos en señal de amenaza.

— Ya entendí, ya entendí. Si me disculpan, iré a mis clases antes de que llegue tarde. — Gar trata de zafarse del hombre.

— Mas te vale que no te aparezcas de mi vista — Jason suelta violentamente al joven y con su "manada" se alejan de allí. Sin embargo, algo llamaba la atención para que sucediera un gran inconveniente.

— Estúpidos idiotas — Gar se ríe bajito y comeinza a caminar, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando dos pares de manos, lo atraparon a la fuerza.

Gar fue agil y comenzó a correr por su vida. Los tres chicos lo seguían a quemarropas. Ni siquiera los escondites eran muy efectivos para huír de ellos. Y para la peor desfracia, lo habían atrapado en los casilleros del lugar. Mammoth agarró el cuello del chico, pero el chico verde agarró una vata de madera y e dio un cabezazo. Pero Rancid lo atrapó por detrás y lo golpeó por las puertas.

— ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! — El resto de los estudiantes rodearon el ambiente y apoyaban un duro enfrentamiento.

Gar se recupera de la conciencia, tratando de luchar, pero Jason agarra una vara de metal y golpea la cabeza de Garfield, dejándolo casi inconsciente; los otros lo agarraron y comenzaron a darle patadas y puños por el estómago, botando sangre por la boca y cabeza. Gracias a la piel de Gar se recuperaba de sus heridas, ya que su era renovable de células; había aprendido artes marciales lo que permitio zafarse de los grandulones; esquivaba cada atraque de los tres y trataba de defenderse tratando de golpearlos.

El sonido de un varazo en la puerta de un casillero abierto, silenció todo. Un hombre de corbata con mirada estricta, estaba parado frente a ellos.

— Muy mal hecho, Todd. Otra vez hiciste tus rabietas de nuevo. — El director Kingsdom lo miraba con desprecio a su estudiante "favorito", pues era el rebelde del colegio y no podía tenerlo dentro del plantel; algunos ayudantes se llevaron a Todd y sus dos amigos a la oficina. El director volteó su vista y observó al joven novato de piel verde. — ¿Y tú quien eres?

— Soy Garfield Logan, estudiante de Intercambio — el chico se limpia algún residuo de sangre de su boca.

— Que bien, eres estudiante de intercambio y ¿haces este escándalo? Mejor dicho, ¿por que no discutimos esto en mi oficina? — el director agarra el brazo y lo hala hasta llevar a aquel lugar.

Recién habían llegado Víctor, Kori y Rachel y recientemente Dick a los pasillos de los casilleros, y miraron como los ayudantes se llevaban a Todd.

— Típico de Jason, meterse en problemas es como su pan de cada día. — Ese era el comentario de Grayson, avergonzado de ver a su primo adoptivo.

— ¿Chicos? Miren del otro lado. — Víctor miraba al nuevo joven siendo llevado por el director. — ¿Quien es él?

— Creo que a esa persona jamás lo hemos visto. ¿Es un nuevo chico? — Kori estaba confusa al ver tal muchacho.

Rachel no dijo nada al respecto, miraba como el joven verde era llevado por el director Kingsdom. Lo notaba extraño en cuanto a apariencia, pues jamás en su vida había visto a alguien totalmente diferente a los demás.

Al parecer, no iba a ser la única chica extraña del colegio.

* * *

 **Bueno, actualicé este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier review es muy bienvenido.**

 **Espero verlos en el cuarto capítulo. Saludos...**

 **CristianLoganBj11... Fuera**


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociendo el ambiente

Capitulo 4: Conociendo el ambiente.

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo 4: Conociendo el ambiente._

* * *

En la oficina del director, los dos muchachos Garfield Logan y Jason Todd estaban completamente en silencio después de el gran incidente que hubo cuando iban a comenzar las clases. Fríamente el director estaba firmando el expediente de Jason con otra de sus incidencias de disciplina; mientras hacía eso, miraba a los muchachos con frialdad. Ese silencio al fin fue cortado cuando…

— Puedes irte, Todd. Pero ven este sábado a disfrutar conmigo de la detención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez detención? No me sorprende esto. — Jason agarra su maletín y con resignación se va de la habitación, no sin antes ver con una gran malicia al chico novato, lo cual este responde nerviosamente.

— Y dime, Garfield. — El chico verde voltea hacia al director, con un gran susto. — ¿eres igual de rebelde como Jason?

— No señor. Escuche, lo que ha sucedido es que yo apenas vine a este colegio y me tropecé accidentalmente contra ese chico. Yo le vine a pedir disculpas amablemente, pero él me respondió con golpes. Bueno, eso ya no importa, en Roma sucedía igual cuando empecé a estudiar.

— ¡oh! Garfield Mark Logan, un chico de 16 años, que tiene una enfermedad terrible, eso lo noto en su piel verde, y procedente de Roma Italia, con un nivel de estudio alto, ¿peleando en este plantel? — El director finge una sorpresa de asombro. — Me parece que ese bache no te hace ser un chico listo. ¿Verdad? —

— Con todo respeto señor, pero lo único que trataba de hacer es defenderme de esos ataques. ¿Eso no aplica en su plantel?

— No me importa si es o no un derecho. ¿Sabe que? Vaya a estudiar a su aula de clase antes de que le haga suspensión de bienvenida.

— Está bien, pero lastimosamente no tengo la ficha para ver en que y donde estudiar.

El director saca una ficha nueva, junto con el horario de asignaturas y le entrega al muchacho, no sin antes…

— Espero que no vuelva a visitar mi oficina Sr. Logan, o vas a compartir tiempo de calidad con Jason. ¿Entendido?

Gar solo asiente de gran miedo, agarra la ficha y con una gran rapidez se va del lugar. Fuera de ese lugar, el plantel era demasiado grande como para saber donde encontrar el aula.

* * *

Corriendo comenzó a buscar el aula donde tenía que comenzar sus estudios. Preguntó a algunas personas sobre la ubicación exacta del lugar. Le bastó 15 minutos para encontrar el sitio: el aula 239. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y una profesora de biología sale mientras lleva un libro de aquella asignatura.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Lamento interrumpirla la clase, pero el director me mandó a esta aula. Por si pregunta, soy el estudiante de intercambio.

— Oh claro, ¿Cómo me he olvidado de eso? Adelante, pasa. — Gentilmente, la maestra abre m{as la puerta, dejando entrar a un tímido Gar. Lo primero que vio o escuchó fue el silencio gutural que había allí, la timidez comenzó a subirle en la mente del joven. Lo peor iba a venir cuando la maestra habló. — ¿Chicos? Saluden a su nuevo compañero de clases. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

— M… ¿Mi nombre? — Asustado por las posibles burlas, valientemente responde. — Me llamo Garfield Logan.

Eso fue suficiente para que los estudiantes comenzaran a reir sin parar. Escuchó algunios murmullos, gracias a sus oídos sensibles.

— Ese chico tiene nombre de gato. — Era un joven riéndose.

— ¿será que es una planta? Por que tiene mechones de maíz. — Una muchacha estaba hablando con una de esas compañeras inseparables.

Gar estaba a punto de irse, pero la profesora lo detiene y grita a sus alumnos.

— ¡Exijo respeto por el señor Logan o no los llevaré a la excursión de verano! — la maestra estaba tan furiosa con ellos e inmediatamente el silencio gutural volvió. — Puedes sentarte en aquel lugar, Garfield.

El chico verde sin voltear su vista hacia sus compañeros, caminó hacia el aquel asiento muy lejano donde precisamente Raven estaba allí. Simplemente solo estaba en silencio, se sentó y sacó sus libros para atender la clase.

Contrario a Raven, este hecho significaba una cosa: Invasión. Ella se sentaba sola desde el primero de primaria, durante casi su etapa escolar vivía en soledad. Pero cuando él se sentó, rompió todos los esquemas sobre su privacidad. Ella esperaba un "hola", pero jamás pasó por que él atendía la clase.

La maestra recomenzó sus clases y explicaba acerca de la circulación del ser humano.

— Muy bien alumnos, les pregunto esto. Si sus glóbulos blancos se incrementaran considerablemente en su sistema sanguíneo, ¿Qué puede suceder? Veamos, ¿Roy?

— No tengo ni la más remota idea, solo sé de ingeniería eléctrica y mecatrónica.

— A veces dudo de tu vocación e inteligencia, Roy. ¿Qué dices tú, Todd?

— ¿Y eso en que me influye? — El chico rebelde está con sus pies en la mesa del escritorio.

— Aaayy Todd… "Si tan solo te fueras de aquí" — lo ultimo lo dice en su mente. — Roth, ¿Sabe la respuesta?

— ¿Por qué no responde usted a esa pregunta?

—Es una pregunta hacia ustedes, Rachel. Es para su aprendizaje. Ya sé que no quieres responderme. ¿Alguien más sabe lo que puede pasar?

— Puede producir muchas alteraciones, como Sarampión, Leucemia, daños serios a las quemaduras cuando están quemados. Pero más frecuentemente la Leucemia es considerada como una de las más frecuentes cuando los glóbulos blancos aumentan en números excesivos. Podemos tener alternativas, como son las alimenticias, como las visitas frecuentes al médico.

El salón entró en un silencio tan sorprendente. Todos, incluso Raven se voltearon al escuchar la sorpresiva respuesta del chico nuevo sin fallos o timidez alguna. La maestra lo miraba con mucha admiración.

— Muy bien Garfield. Veo que estás muy avanzado en estos estudios.

Simplemente el muchacho asintió, comenzó a escribir apuntes mientras que la maestra continuaba con la clase. Raven estaba callada, pro por curiosidad volteaba a ver al novato de la clase, aunque trató de resistir viendo la clase con su nula actitud de callada y reservada no pudo evitar voltearse y verlo como él escribía.

— Mucho gusto, Garfield Mark Logan. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Él gustosamente da la mano en señal de saludo.

— Aléjate de mí y no me hables. — Raven lo dice duramente.

— ¿Está bien? — el joven aleja su mano y atiende la clase.

Después de pasar por la clase de matemáticas y de Ciencias, Raven no soportó su ignorancia con Garfield y finalmente rendida le responde.

— Rachel Roth.

* * *

Sonó el timbre del colegio y eso para algunos significaba el descanso y para otros, cambio de clase; Garfield salió de último con sus útiles y encaminó hacia la cafetería. Aun no conocía el colegio, por lo que tuvo que preguntar a algunos estudiantes sobre donde quedaba, pero finalmente había encontrado;

Agarró una bandeja de servir y lo puso sobre la mesa de servir; la cocinera le dio jugo natural de limón, con papas, carne a la plancha y hamburguesa. Ignorando lo cárnico, buscaba algún lugar donde desayunar hasta que encontró una y al momento de sentarse…

— Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

— Lo siento niño. — Una porrista lo último lo dijo con asco. — pero este puesto está reservado y solo los chicos populares como nosotros pueden sentarse aquí.

Se alejó de allí y encontró con los de Futbol americano, e preguntó con miedo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

— ¡Lárgate fracasado verde! — el capitán fuerte de pelo rubio le gritó a la cara y sus amigos se rieron.

Gar preguntó a los normales, a los inteligentes, frikis, e incluso a fracasados e increíble todos lo rechazaron, simplemente por ser un "virus". El chico buscó en todos lados, hasta que misteriosamente encontró una al fondo del rincón de la cafetería donde una chica estaba leyendo poemas de E.A. Poe mientras tomaba té. Fue a aquel lugar y le preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Mis manos ya se sienten cansadas para cargar todo esto.

— puedo dejarte sentarte si no me interrumpes mi lectura. ¿Está bien? — la chica fríamente le responde.

— Oh está bien. — El joven se pone sus audífonos y escucha música mientras come las papas con el limón, ignorando la carne. Él no reconocía a Raven en ese momento.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos y no intercambiaron palabra alguna entre los dos. Garfield recogió sus cosas y antes de marcharse, pregunta.

— Hey, me preguntaba si ¿sabes donde se encuentra la biblioteca del lugar?

— Bueno, justamente iba hacia allá. Pero no quiero entablar alguna conversación contigo.

— Entie… ¿Raven? — Gar la ve y sonríe. — Oh, que sorpresa y no te preocupes, no te obligo a que me hables, tengo que entregar un taller de biología.

— Veo que sabes mucho de ciencias.

— Así es, mis padres estudiaron Biología y actualmente están realizando investigaciones en África desde que yo tengo cuatro años. Hasta ahora no los he podido ver y rara vez nos contactamos a través de computadora.

— Suena interesante, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de ti? — Curiosamente Raven le dice.

— ¿No querías una conversación conmigo? — Gar se ríe lentamente.

— Bueno, si no quieres. — Raven comienza a alejarse pero Gar la detiene con la suya.

— Bueno, si quiero decir muchas cosas, para conocernos mejor. Así que vamos.

— está bien, pero suéltame el brazo. — Ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Nadie fuera de su familia la había tocado, y sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral al sentir la mano del chico tocando su piel.

— Ok. — Gar la suelta y comienza a seguirla.

Raven estaba tan impactada, por primera vez habó con alguien que no fuera ni sus maestros, ni Dick, Kori o Victor. Aunque veía con diferentes ojos de enojo e incomodidad a Garfield, no pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Gar tenía la esperanza de formar una gran amistad con ella.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Envien algún review o alguna sugerencia si se sienten incomodados, además perdónenme por no actualizar, y ojalá lo haga lo más rapido posible.. Saludos.**

 **CristianLoganBj11… Fuera.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Nuevas amistades para GML

Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos para Garfield.

 _ **Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Enserio, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que poner esto?! :v**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por:CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo 5: Nuevas amistades para Garfield Logan_

* * *

Camino hacia la biblioteca del colegio, los dos estudiantes caminaban en dirección a la biblioteca, ignorando una nueva ola de abucheos por parte de la mayoría del plantel, esta bez era el doble de griteríos y burlas. Rachel empezó a correr con mucha prisa y dice a su compañero.

— Vayamos rápido antes de que haya un problema. — Pero el joven aventurero le agarra el hombro, haciéndola detener y le insiste:

—Espera Rachel, detente. Si piensas que eres rara, no lo eres. Ignora esos comentarios y críticas.

— Pero Garfield, todos me dicen que soy espeluznante, no solo por mis gustos, también por mi apariencia, les doy miedo a algunos y soy objeto de comentarios hirientes. Puedo tolerar algún insulto de una persona, en eso estoy acostumbrada; pero cuando son muchos, no puedo soportarlo y trato de esconderme para al menos sentirme segura.

Al decir esas palabras, la chica se sentía muy baja de autoestima, pero se las arreglaba para intentar ser fuerte. Garfield conocía sobre el comportamiento de las personas emocionalmente; pues había estudiado psicología en su institución en Roma. Así que de lo prendido comenzó a practicar, sacando sus audífonos que tenía colgados en su camisa y le entrega con su móvil.

— Toma y escucha lo que sea.

— Garfield, no…

— !Solo hazlo!, ponte los audífonos en tus oídos y sube considerablemente el volumen. — Esta vez era una orden, Garfield tenía una actitud seria.

La chica obedece al joven y pone una canción de Alive de Sia, donde escucha melodía en vez de los abucheos. Aunque se sentía mal porque esos gritos iban dirigidos al joven verde. Corrieron apresuradamente hasta que llegaron al objetivo: La silenciosa biblioteca.

Rachel entrega con una amplia gratitud el móvil

— Gracias por esto. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Bueno, pues como no quería que esos chicos te siguieran abucheándote por ser tu, pues decidí ayudarte utilizando un método para quitar ese problema y así que propuse que oyeras música con buen volumen para que siguieras tu camino sin oir esas exclamaciones. ¿No me vas a matar por lo que te hice, verdad? — El chico verde dio la explicación tímidamente eroal mismo tiempo con un susto tremendo. Pero no esperaría a esta respuesta.

— No te mataré, es más. Gracias por hacer esto. Me siento mejor.

— Bueno, ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Esa palabra dejó helada a Rachel. Nadie se había atrevido a que le dijeran "amigo" además de Dick, Kori y Víctor. Es más, para ella esto era algo sorpresivo, después de tres años en que era amiga de los tres chicos, nadie se había atrevido a preguntar si quería ser amigo, entonces esto la puso a indagar.

— A… ¿Amigo? ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

—Bueno, pues soy nuevo en este lugar y pues pensé que no tendría amigos por aquí. Sin embargo, al saber que po destino, te miré y como noté que tenías problemas en tu vida, simplemente decidí hacer una especie de promesa y era el que fueras mi amiga. Y Bueno, creo que fracasé.

— No creo que estés tan equivocado. Apenas nos conocemos y no sabemos quiénes somos realmente. Hay que dejar que el tiempo pase para que seamos amigos. ¿Te parece? — Rachel estaba tratando de sugerir esa idea.

— Oh, claro. — Garfield se siente herido tras esas palabras, quería que su sueño de ser amigo de Rachel fuera realidad, pero se sentía satisfecho por la sugerencia. — Está bien, si así lo dices.

El joven camina a buscar libros de biología, tratando de distraerse de la chica oscura y logra el éxito haciendo su tarea antes de ingresar de nuevo al salón. Antes de salir solo de la biblioteca, Rachel se acercó diciendo.

— Espera, vamos juntos a clase, ¿no?

— Oh, ¡claro! — Gar se ríe de la vergüenza. — Como me olvidaba de esto. Es un comienzo de una dura prueba para que seas mi amiga.

— Gar, nos regañarán si llegamos tarde. — Rachel veía a Gar con tono enojado.

— Si… ¡Vámonos!

Los dos estudiantes corren hacia el salón de clases y por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo.

* * *

Después de finalizar las clases, todos iban a su casa. Ya eran las 5:20p.m. y los tres amigos de Rachel esperaban en la portería del colegio. Lo que nunca se esperaban era de que Rachel era acompañada con un chico nuevo y diferente. Kori fue la primera en abrazar de forma abalanzante a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Rae! ¿Cómo te fue en tu implementación de números y formulas?

— Me… fue bien… Kori… no pue… do… respirar… — La joven de cabellos violetas trataba de respirar un poco.

— Oh, lamento haberte interrumpido tu proceso de ingreso de oxígeno. — La chica pelirroja lamenta un poco y pone una cara triste. Pero cambia a asombro cuando ve al joven nuevo e indaga. — y ¿Quién es ese camarada que tiene su piel pintado de verde?

— Y Dime chico, ¿como te llamas? — Víctor lo veía de modo extraño.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan, el chico casi extranjero. Y bueno, soy por ahora conocido de Rachel. Supongo que ustedes son sus amigos, ¿verdad? — El muchacho dice de forma tímida.

— Si, y estamos encantados de ser los amigos de Rachel, siempre estamos unidos. — Dick lo dice con una gran simpleza.

— De hecho, consideramos a Rachel como una gran hermana, siempre nos ayuda cuando nosotros tenemos problemas. — Víctor sonrió un poco y abrazó a Rachel, cosa que ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Garfield se sentía demasiado incómodo, después de todo era su primer día. Entonces dijo.

— Oh, lamento haberlos molestado a ustedes y más a Rachel, siento como si les he robado a alguien que ya tenía buenas amistades con ustedes. Así que será mejor irme por donde vine. Un placer haberlos conocido. — Cuando el joven incómodamente iba a huir de todos, quedó helado cuando Rae lo detiene agarrando el brazo con su delicada mano, obligándolo a quedarse.

— Garfield, cuando te dije que hay que dejar que pase el tiempo para que seamos amigos, trataba de decir que no estás solo. — Rachel lo miraba al principio con enojo, pero… — Sabes que me alegra mucho en conocerte, pero no solo soy yo. Debes ser más abierto.

— No entiendo ni media de lo que me dices, Rachel.

— Chicos. — La joven desvía su mirada hacia sus amigos, aun tenía agarrando el brazo de Gar. — Me preguntaba si lo dejamos que se una en nuestro grupo, además de que soy la única amiga que lo conoce.

— Es la primera vez que escucho algo sugerente de ti, nunca propones ideas como esas — Vic se sentía demasiado sorprendido tras esa acción.

— Vamos amigo Dick y amigo Víctor ¿Podemos tener a nuestro amigo Garfield con nosotros? — Kori estaba emocionadamente suplicando por saber si lo aceptaban o no.

— Por mí, no hay problema. Puedes andar con nosotros, Garfield. — justamente allí, el teléfono de Richard comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Bárbara. — Creo que los dejaré aquí. Bárbara me está buscando. Nos vemos luego. — El chico silencioso corre apresuradamente donde se encontraba su novia actual. Kori se sentía herida, pero a su vez con celos.

— y ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? — Garfield aun seguía tímido.

— Mucho gusto Garfield, Víctor Stone, capitán del equipo de Fútbol americano. — El grandulón le extiende la mano, y Gar le responde.

— Yo me llamo Kori Anders, soy estudiante de esta formación para el aprendizaje. — En vez de saludar, Kori se abalanza hacia él y lo aprieta de emoción.

— Mucho… Gusto… Igualmente — El chico trataba de respirar.

— Oh, lamento hacer lo mismo que hice con mi amiga Rachel. — Kori de nuevo se apena.

— No te preocupes Kori, Me gusta tu forma de recibirme. Gracias. — el chico la abraza con suavidad.

— Hey, tienes pinta de payaso. — Víctor bromea a su recién nuevo compañero.

— bueno, no lo creo. — Garfield se ríe un poco. — ¿Y bueno, que tenían planeado hacer?

— Íbamos a una cafetería fuera del colegio antes de regresar a nuestras casas, pues en mi caso tengo mucha hambre. — Víctor sonríe con picardía.

—Oh, ¡Que bien! — Garfield se alegra por la frase.

Los tres muchachos comienzan a caminar y a hablar sobre las cosas que pasaron en el colegio, pero se habían percatado de que Gar aun se quedaba quieto como si anduviese perdido. Vic corre hacia el chico.

— Hey amigo ¿Vienes a pararte como estatua o vamos juntos a comer? — Vic abraza por los hombros a Garfield y junto a las chicas caminan a la cafetería.

En el camino, todos juntos hablaron de tonterías y frases graciosas, Garfield comenzaría a acostumbrarse a tener amigos que valdrían la pena, más con Rachel.

* * *

 **Bueno, prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda y please, no me maten a cuadritos por actualizarlo en estas fechas! :'v**

 **. ¿Algún review por calificar? Háganmelo saber para confirmar si tengo fallas. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **CristianLoganBj11… Fuera**


	6. Capítulo 6: Incómodo por lo nuevo

**_Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus respectivos dueños legales._**

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds Logan (antes CristianLoganBj11)_

 _Capítulo 6: Incómodo por lo nuevo_

* * *

Durante la tarde de aquel día, nuestros amigos caminaron sonrientes. Aun Garfield no estaba familiarizado en conocer todo: la ciudad, las atracciones y lo más complicado: la gente.

— Y así es que como yo logré realizar 35 yardas en 20 segundos en el terreno de juego. — Víctor había comentado acerca de su clase de fútbol americano.

— amigo Víctor, siempre tengo entendido que no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotras, por que tienes entrenamiento. Al igual que con nuestro amigo Dick. — Kori siempre se emocionaba con el relato.

— Es cierto Kori, siempre he querido eso, pero el entrenador es muy exigente. En dos día tenemos un partido contra las cebras de Steel, y son demasiado complicados. Van segundos en la confederación.

— ¿No vamos nosotros de primeros?

— Si, pero el puntaje de clasificación es complicada. Debemos ganar para seguir con esta buena racha. Además, jugamos de local.

Toda esta situación, hacía que Garfield se sienta demasiado extrañado, algo no iba bien y Rachel se percató de eso y se acercó al chico.

— No sabes de lo que hablamos, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, de verdad no. Aun me siento extraño aquí. — Rachel estaba muy extrañada, no era la única que se sentía de esa manera y comenzó su rara manera de animarlo.

— No te preocupes, hablarás con ellos pronto.

— creo que tú eres la única con quien puedo hablar. Bueno, lo eres… — La timidez se aprovechó de la mente del chico y comienza a tartamudear.

— No hables cuando estés en esa situación. Habla cuando es necesario. — La chica oscura la sugiere. — No conmigo, por ahora.

* * *

El grupo llega hasta la cafetería de la ciudad, donde se sientan en una mesa, piden las órdenes. Bueno, casi todos.

— ¿de repente no habrá una comida totalmente vegetariana? — Garfield se ponía asustado.

— Espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Víctor lo ve con incredulidad.

— Que si hay comida vegetariana. Miren, por si no lo saben, no como algo relacionado con leche y carne.

— ¿Por qué? — Kori de nuevo se encontraba curiosa.

— Bueno, yo soy hijo de padres biólogos. Al igual que ellos, me fascinan los animales. Inclusive he vivido en una granja de gallinas, cerdos, ovejas, etc.

— ¿Sus padres son biólogos? — Raven estaba sorprendida y decidió prestar la atención.

— Sí. Ellos están realizando estudios en África, mas precisamente en Sudáfrica.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con tu no gusto a la carne? — Vic estaba intentando convencer a que coma aquella comida.

—Pues los animalitos tienen sentimientos, al igual que nosotros. Sufren cuando los sacrificas. Ni te imaginas cuando sucede eso, con el hecho de pensarlo, me da horror.

— ¿Y qué hiciste entonces para evitar comer carne? — la chica oscura estaba muy interesada en los datos que Garfield daba. ¿Sería que acaso tenían algo en común?

— Bueno, como yo vivía en una granja de mis tíos de nacionalidad italiana que descansen en paz, me enseñaron que la carne no podía servir como alimento saludable. Añade que soy alérgico a cualquier tipo de ese alimento. En vez de eso, probé alternativas para que pueda consumir, y los vegetales fueron mi única opción. Comencé a comer más a seguido frutas como manzanas, limones, etc. Además de tofu, un derivado de la leche, pero es vegetal.

Pero Víctor no estaba muy convencido, e insistiría en comer carne. Al mismo tiempo, Rachel comienza a leer.

— Creo que haré el famoso "cambio de hábito", tarde o temprano comerás cualquier tipo de carne, pollo, etc, etc.

— Amiga Rachel, ¿por qué aun sigues recolectando información en tu cabeza? — Kori veía a su única amiga.

— Es mi rutina, Kori. Me gusta leer. — la chica oscura aun no se había despegado del libro de Edgar Allan Poe.

— Wow, veo que si sigues leyendo a este paso, pronto tendrás un IQ muy alto. Podrías llegar a las mejores universidades. — Garfield se aleja de ellos para pedir comida vegetariana en otro lugar.

Esto la sorprendió. Nadie le había dicho tal frase, como cursaba 11º, le resultaba extrañada que recibiera propuestas de las prestigiosas universidades para seguir.

— ¿Gar? — Ella iba a hablar, pero vio que el chico se fue de aquella cafetería.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo? — a Kori se le invadió la preocupación pero comenzó a comer.

Víctor no dijo nada porque le dieron hot dogs, hamburguesas, etc.

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Garfield:**_

Empecé a salir fuera de la cafetería, volteé por todos lados para ver dónde encontrar aquel lugar vegetariano donde comer. No puedo tolerar que me inciten a comer carne. ¡No lo soporto!. Por suerte había una tienda especializada en vegetales cerca de esa cafetería. Lo primero que pedí era el especial de ensalada de tomate con tofu y jugo de manzana. Buena combinación para mí. Así que me senté en una mesa, y lo primero que se me ocurrió al probarlo fue:

— Oh vaya, la comida de aquí es estupenda. Debería venir aquí más seguido. — Estaba demasiado excitado comiendo aquel manjar para mí.

— ¿Garfield? — yo me quedo tieso al ver a esa joven sentada frente a mí. — Pensé que estabas perdido.

Estaba raro. Sé que ella no es de esas personas que tratan de contactar con la gente y más conmigo. Aunque me sentí feliz que estuviera aquí, y dije.

— Oh, es que encontré este lugar y bueno, ya sabes. Soy vegetariano. — Sonreí para verla que también sonreía. Esto era raro para mí. Nunca la vi sonreír de esa manera; Bueno, la otra vez mientras nos escapamos de aquel bullicio en los pasillos. De repente, su sonrisa se desvanece y se preocupa.

— Garfield, ¿podemos irnos? Es que voy tarde a mi casa.

— Oh, está bien. Solo déjame pagar la cuenta rápidamente y nos vamos.

Me fui con el dinero a pagar, si ella estaba preocupada, yo también me ponía nervioso. Así que salimos y caminamos rápido. Ya faltaban quince para las 6:00 p.m.; Ella había avisado a sus amigos, y el viaje era silencioso.

 _ **Fin POV.**_

* * *

Llegaron a la Calle 93, aunque a Rachel le sonó extraño que Garfield viviera justo en el mismo vecindario.

— No sabía que vivías aquí. — Ella se sentía impactada.

—Sí, es que apenas me mudé a este lugar desde ayer. Solo que no conozco con mucha certeza la ciudad. Soy como un extranjero en este caso. — Pero sin embargo, una idea se le ocurre. — Hey, me preguntaba si estás libre mañana para que me muestres más de la ciudad. Yo invito todo, como muestra de mi compensación y amistad. ¿Te parece?

Pero la respuesta de Rachel jamás se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento Gar, no podré hacerlo.

— Pero… Pero ¿por qué? — Garfield trataba de recuperar la conciencia.

Una voz anormal alertó a los jóvenes.

— ¡Rachel! Ven en este momento a la casa. ¡ahora!

— ¡sí padre! — Rachel tenía ganas de llorar. — Es por eso, Gar.

— Bueno, al menos quieres caminar conmigo. Quiero decir, con ¿tus amigos mañana?

— Está bien, iremos juntos mañana. — Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias!

El chico abraza suavemente a su nueva amiga. Ella se siente cómoda y a la vez, incómoda tras ese abrazo, así que se acercan a sus casas y se despiden con una buena satisfacción. Aunque tenían puntos por aclarar.

Mientras Garfield tenía asuntos por realizar, Rachel estaba muy preocupada por lo que vendría. Su padre iba a estar loco por ese cambio de amistad.

En la puerta, Trigon estaba viendo con malos ojos a su nuevo amigo. Por alguna razón, tenía que "deshacerse" para que no se acercara a su hija.

 _La aventura de los recientes amigos estaba por comenzar._

* * *

 **Hola a todos: En este cap creo que comienza la difícil vida de Rachel y Garfield en muchas situaciones. Oigan, motívenme con un review, para seguir con una buena racha. Gracias por disfrutar de esta lectura.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.**

 **Cristian Reynolds.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Comienza la aventura

Capítulo 7: Comienza la aventura.

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi pertenencia. Es la realidad de este mundo.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 7: Comienza la aventura._

* * *

Rachel corrió con toda prisa a su residencia en aquella calle 93 dejando a un aturdido Garfield en medio de la calle solitaria; el principal problema personal era el de ella y su padre. Su relación con él era demasiado tensa en muchas formas y quizás deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él se muriera o que ella se matara.

Hablando del señor, estaba en la puerta de su casa de una forma amenazante y cuando miró a la joven, con un escandaloso enojo la hizo entrar a su casa. Otro pleito estaba por discutir.

— ¡Por qué vienes a esta hora sin previo aviso!

— Lo… Lo siento padre. Es que andaba con un amigo. Lo siento. — Rachel tenia ganas de morir y no seguir con una tortura más, pero seguía fuerte y valiente.

— ¿amigo? Para tu información señorita, tú no tienes a nadie. ¡Solo estoy yo para que me obedezcas! — Trigon le agarra los hombros de la joven con fuerza. — Ve a tu habitación, te cambias y me haces algo de comer, ¡Pero ya zopenca! — el hombre la empuja al suelo, y se aleja del lugar, para hacer absolutamente nada viendo la TV.

Rachel corrió a su habitación y como todos los días de su vida, se quedó callada con ganas de llorar; de nuevo la depresión comenzó a hundirla por dentro, deseándose desaparecer de este mundo para no seguir. Pero recordó a sus amigos consoladores, siempre estaban con ella a todo momento cuando más la necesitaba y era razón suficiente para tratar de tener una vida normal.

Tenía planeado irse después de su graduación de esa casa y apartarse de su padre, para reencontrarse definitivamente con Arella, pero esperaba más de seis meses para que terminaran las clases; pero por ahora, se cambió e hizo los deberes como una miserable ama de casa.

* * *

Simultáneamente Garfield caminó hacia su residencia y se sintió preocupado. La fría manera del llamado del padre de la chica de ojos amatistas fue suficiente para saber que algo andaba absolutamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mayordomo apareció:

— Señor Gar, que bueno que ha regresado.

— Gracias Gustav por preocuparte. No te preocupes por la comida, yo lo haré. Tienes libre la noche. — El chico dejó sus cosas escolares y buscó en su nevera gaseosa.

— Pero Sr. Gar, no puedo hacer eso. Su padre aun me confirmó que lo sirviera como todos los días. — Garfield se ríe ante el comentario del mayordomo.

— Gustav, ¿Mi padre o mi madre están aquí? Ya llevan cerca de 11 años en África y aun no han regresado para saber cómo estoy.

— ¿Está seguro que quiere hacer esto? — El hombre estaba muy preocupado por la situación.

— No te preocupes, descansa y nos vemos mañana para ir al colegio. ¿Vale? Solo descanse y reúnase con su familia. — El chico sonríe.

— Bueno, gracias por esto. No me lo esperaba, Sr. Gar. — Gustav salió de la sala para irse a su destino.

Pero Garfield estaba en otro interés, quería conocer más de Rachel y ver que cosas o gustos tenía. Así que fue a su cuenta de Facebook® y buscó más de la joven de cabello violeta. Aparecieron muchos usuarios con el nombre de "Rachel Roth", pero ninguna era parecido a ella. Entonces buscó "Víctor Stone" y salió la cuenta del chico grandulón, donde buscó en la sección de amigos y como si fuera inesperado, encontró la verdadera cuenta de la joven.

Al acceder a esa página, observó que no tenía demasiadas fotos, solo una foto de perfil y muchas imágenes de pensamientos de la vida. Dio el botón de solicitud de amistad y esperó la respuesta.

Gar dejó las redes, se dedicó a realizar sus tareas y más tarde en la madrugada, debido a la intensidad de los talleres, se fue a descansar para comenzar un buen dia o al menos un dia en su escuela.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el chico ya estaba listo para partir al campus y observó cómo Rachel caminaba en dirección a la calle contraria. Obviamente el suertudo la siguió y la encontró.

— ¡Hola Rachel! Oh perdona, arruiné el momento. — El joven le había tocado el hombro a la chica, lo cual ella se pone tensa al sentir el contacto. Gar la había soltado y se lamenta con poco de vergüenza.

— Garfield… — Ella se calla unos instantes, pero en esos momentos es que necesitaba a alguien para calmar sus depresiones. — Hola.

— Hey, te noto mal. ¿Te encuentras bien? — Él aun tenía la preocupación como su prioridad.

— Si… Sí, me encuentro bien. Vayamos al colegio. — Ella iba a irse, pero Gar la detiene.

— Ni se te ocurra ir caminando. — en ese instante, el auto llegó donde estaban y sonó la bocina. — Ahórrate energía para el taller. — En ese preciso instante el chico le agarra la mano y se suben al auto. Cabe admitir que Raven se sentía feliz por un momento.

— Gustav, bueno. Ella es Rachel, la chica que te conté desde que llegamos. Rachel, Gustav. — El joven hace la apertura del saludo.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Rachel. El señor Garfield ha hablado muy bien de ti. —El mayordomo sonríe.

— Gracias. Es un placer, señor.

El viaje fue corto, y llegaron al lugar. El mayordomo contaba sus experiencias sobre su vida a los chicos, y se sentía bien.

Del otro lado, Trigon vio cómo su hija fue llevada en ese coche, lo había visto antes y no dudó quien era.

" _Ese chico verde… Has cometido un gran error y sufrirás por esto. Incluso morirás por entrometerte con Rachel… "_

* * *

El par de amigos llegaron a la secundaria en el automóvil y despidieron al chofer. Caminaron juntos en los pasillos, pero algo o alguien detuvo a Gar. Era Jason.

— Miren quien vino aquí, el chico ensalada. — El joven de nuevo junto a Mammoth y Johnny se pone de frente al chico, apartando a Rachel.

— Por favor, no me molestes. — Él trataba de irse, pero los tres lo detienen.

— Tranquilo pedazo de hierba, por qué mejor no pasar el rato. Aún tengo un recado que dar después de nuestro primer encuentro. ¿No? — Lo que ellos no sabían es la sorpresiva respuesta de Garfield:

— Oh claro, como no olvidarme de eso. ¿Quieren que les recuerde como los recibí? — El chico verde sonreía sin miedo, pero Rachel estaba muy enojada y a la vez asustada. Nunca esperaba esto de Gar. — ¿Sabes lo que les puede pasar cuando me insultan como soy?

— No es necesario. ¡Mátenlo! — Jason iba a darle un puño en la cara. Garfield los esquiva.

— ¡Garfield! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! — Por primera vez Rachel comenzó a actuar y trató de detener a su amigo. Cuando lo iba a golpear, Gar la escucha y dice eficientemente:

— ¡Corre Rachel! ¡Corre!— Ambos intentan huir y lo logran, porque en ese preciso momento llegó el rector.

— ¡¿Otra vez con tus pataletas, Jason?! — El rector agarra a los chicos y los lleva a su oficina. — ¡Ven conmigo!

— ¡Me vengaré de ti, Tu nombre estará en la lista de los que destruiré, Garfield Logan! — Jason gritó fuertemente, causando estragos en el colegio.

* * *

Cerca de su salón, Gar y Rachel llegaron exhaustos, ella se enojó.

— ¡¿Qué creías hacer Garfield?!

— Bueno, es que él fue el que me molestó. — Tomó una respiración profunda. — No tenía la intención de golpearlo, pero sabes que me duele que se burlen de mi.

— Lo se, pero la violencia no es la solución. Gar, sé que recién nos conocemos, pero ya te estás ganando mi amistad. Por favor, si quieres mantenerla, no pelees con nadie. No quiero verte sufrir. — Rachel tenía ganas de llorar.

— Pero Rach… — El chico se queda impactado tras la última acción. La chica lo abrazaba. Por primera vez sentía eso, algo totalmente inesperado. Eso lo hace decir una cosa: — Está bien. Ya no pelearé jamás. Pero hagamos una promesa.

Rachel se separa del abrazo y lo ve atentamente.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Prométeme que lucharemos para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, nuestra amistad superará los límites de los abusos que la gente nos dice o hace y que seamos inmunes al Bullying. ¿Lo aceptas? — El joven ve con ojos de esperanza y otra vez, algo inesperado pasa, esperaba un rechazo pero…

— E…Está bien. Lo prometo. — Ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Gar se siente feliz, y abraza sin querer a Rachel, y ella se suelta.

— Perdón, es que me emocioné. Lo lamento. — Él chico se sonroja de la veguenza. Rachel se sonroja levemente.

— No… No te preocupes, vamos avanzando.

Ambos entran a sus clases siendo satisfechos de cumplir su gran promesa. Y serían una parte fundamental para que su verdadera amistad comience a florecer. Aunque no faltaban los obstáculos que iban a afrontar.

* * *

 **Ya está. Después de casi dos meses, he reactivado esta historia. Sí se preguntan por el hiatus de éste, es que bueno, Miraculous Ladybug se me entró por sorpresa a mi mente, ¿Qué culpa tengo que yo empiece a gustarme esta grandiosa serie y más los interesantes pairings? (Por cierto soy Adrienette, Ladynoir y Ladrien) Jajaj yo simplemente disfruto de ambas.**

 **Un review no sería mala idea, y acepto todo tipo. Inclusive si salen del contexto o con una crítica muy contundente. Nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Algo bueno por venir

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 8: Ganas y aceptaciones_

* * *

Ambos estudiantes caminaron a su salón correspondiente, y por fortuna el maestro no había llegado. Se sentaron juntos en sus asientos, un poco incomodados tras el abrazo que el chico le dio.

— Así que entonces… ¿Todo bien? — Gar trataba de soltar la sopa.

— S… Sí, normal. ¿y tú?

— Algo… No tengo idea de que pasará después, pero estoy positivo. — El sudor comenzó a hacer en el rostro del joven.

— ¡Amiga Rachel! — Anders se acerca hacia la joven y le da un abrazo. — ¿Dónde estabas? Mis amigos Dick y Víctor te estaban buscando en las afueras del colegio.

— Lo… Lo siento Kori. Tuve un altercado con Garfield, pero todo está bien.

— ¿Se pelearon? — la chica pelirroja iba a quedar asombrada, pero…

— No, para nada. Sólo tuve un problema, pero no por Garfield. — Rachel no quería contar el incidente que tuvo que intervenir cuando Garfield se enfrentó ante Jason. — Sólo ya está resuelto.

— Oh, qué alivio. — Anders de nuevo abraza con fuerza a Rachel.

— K… Ko… ¡Kori! — Ella intentaba tomar aire, y por fortuna lo logra.

— Oh, lo siento. — Ella se lamenta, pero se fija en el nuevo compañero que conoció el día anterior. De repente sus ojos quedan muy fijos.

— Oh, saludos amigo Garfield. — Y besa de modo amistoso en la mejilla del chico, causando un sonrojo entre ambos.

— Hola Kori. — Gar habla tímidamente. — Co… ¿Cómo te va hoy?

— Muy agradable. — Su corazón levemente comienza a latir.

— Oh, pensé que irías con Dick al colegio. — él le responde con una sonrisa, e inocentemente toca el hombro de Rachel. Ella se queda tiesa en algún momento. Además, no ve al chico de pelos puntudos ni a Víctor.

— No, no. Dick es mi amigo. Pero sale con Bárbara Gordon que están del otro lado del salón. — Lo dice con nostalgia.

— Pensé que salías con él. Es que… bueno, fue mi primera impresión y vi que sentías enojo hacia la chica.

— No, estoy soltera. Pretendientes no faltan, pero ninguno me atrae. — En realidad, Kori ve con sonrojo al chico verde.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el maestro de matemáticas ya había llegado.

— Nos vemos en el descanso. — Se despide Kori, pero guiña el ojo a Garfield. La chica violácea ve de forma extraña a Gar, aunque en su interior sintió como algo que enojaba. Pero ignoró eso.

Las clases comenzaron a retomar durante un lapso de tiempo largo.

* * *

Era descanso y todos los chicos comenzaron a salir, todos excepto Garfield. Él quería quedarse por protegerse de Jason y evitar problemas.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Rachel le sugería.

— No lo sé, Rachel. Es que bueno. Apenas llevo dos días, y ya tengo una mala reputación en el expediente escolar. — respiró profundo mientras sacaba un libro de biología.

— ¡Hey chicos! — Avisaban Víctor y Dick. — ¿Van a la cafetería? Iremos por Doritos y hamburguesas con refresco.

— Yo quiero probar. — Kori corría hacia los chicos, pero ve a Garfield y guiña un ojo de forma ¿coqueta?

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó el joven en sí mismo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres ir? — Rachel lo miraba con tranquilidad.

— No, gracias por tu oferta. Me quedaré aquí. — El joven respondía con sonrojo cuando vio a la muchacha de pelo violáceo.

— Oh… — Se sintió mal, pero recoge sus cosas y se va con sus amigos. — Te veré más adelante, entonces. — Con una cara un poco triste se aleja de su reciente amigo.

El muchacho lee su libro, aunque dentro de unos minutos por órdenes del maestro le tocó salir temeroso del lugar.

Caminando con miedo por los pasillos, entre muchos estudiantes comenzaron la lluvia de burlas. Pero un cartel llamó la atención.

 _¿Te gusta el Fútbol Soccer? ¿Quieres tener oportunidades para jugar en Europa? Inscríbete para que seas un 10 en la cancha. ¡Anímate!_

Garfield miraba con detalle el anuncio. En Italia veía el fútbol como un grandioso juego, y escuchó equipos como el AC Milán o el Inter de Milán, aunque su club favorito era el Atlético de Madrid y lo practicaba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. Además de jugar en los campeonatos escolares en la escuela anterior.

"Que buena idea… pensé que aquí no se practicaba. Voy a ver." El chico corre hacia el gimnasio para ver las pautas y las inscripciones.

* * *

En el descanso, Rachel y sus compañeros estaban comiendo en silencio en medio de los demás estudiantes.

— Vaya, ese chico es como extraño. — Dick comía una rebanada de pizza.

— Amigo Garfield se sentía nervioso cuando le hablé. Pero para mí es lindo. — Kori tomaba limonada. Algo dentro de Rachel de nuevo comenzó a molestarla.

— ¿Y dónde está? De seguro ya se está perdiendo los doritos y la hamburguesa alemana. — El grandulón de Víctor comía sin parar los alimentos.

— No quiso salir. Dice que aún se siente presionado por que no conoce este lugar. Así sucede con la mayoría de los nuevos. — Rae tomaba su té, pero se sentía preocupada.

— De todos modos, hay que llevarlo con nosotros más seguido. Así perderá su miedo. ¿No lo creen? — Víctor tomaba esto muy enserio.

— Pero ¿cómo? Amigo Garfield Suele ser tímido en este momento. — Kori se preocupó

— Sólo debemos hablar con él más seguido. Preguntarle de modo amistoso sobre... — Dick fue interrumpido cuando Bárbara se sentó al lado de él.

— Hola amor. — Bárbara le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Kori se enoje internamente.

— Creo que debo irme. Iré a buscar a amigo Garfield. — Ella se levanta y se aleja de sus amigos. De nuevo algo extraño le sucede en el interior de Rachel.

— ¿de qué me perdí? — Víctor veía como su compañera se alejaba. Pero…

— ¡Hey Víctor! ¡hay que ir al entrenamiento! ¡Así levanta tu trasero de la silla y corre! — Era uno de sus compañeros de Fútbol americano.

— ¡Ya voy Jeff! Lo siento chicos, pero el entrenador me mandará a calentar en tiempo extra si no llego a tiempo. ¡Nos vemos en la salida! — El joven Stone corre con velocidad.

— yo me iré a mi biblioteca para estudiar cálculos de matemáticas. — Rachel recoge sus cosas y deja solos a Bárbara y Richard.

— ¿Por qué se van cuando yo llego? — La chica pregunta a su novio.

— No lo sé. Es que no están acostumbrados a esto. — Dick simplemente sentía frustración por dentro.

* * *

Garfield regresó desde el gimnasio y tenía una boleta de prueba para jugar dentro de media hora. Pero se topa con Rachel que venía en dirección contraria.

— Oh, Garfield. Pensé que te quedabas allí…

— Lo siento Rach. ¡Rachel! Es que el maestro me sacó del salón. Así que iba a la biblioteca, pero encontré un poster sobre un deporte y debo ir en una media hora.

— Oh, y cual ¿deporte?

— El fútbol o soccer como lo llaman aquí. ¿tú haces deporte?

— No quiero contarte de eso. No me gusta.

— Pero Rachel, si vamos a ser amigos, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Además, no me reiré. Lo digo enserio. — Garfield se pone la mano en el pecho y de forma seria.

— Pero vayamos a un lugar más privado. Y no me presiones. — Ambos caminan hacia un pasillo donde se encontraban los góticos.

— ¿por qué aquí? — Garfield comenzó a tragar con miedo.

— Es donde más me identifico. ¿Quieres mi información? O nos vamos.

— No, para nada. Sólo me sorprende este lugar. Me siento extraño.

— Al grano. Quieres saber esto, ¿no? No me gusta, pero soy animadora. — Ella se sonroja tras lo último.

Al corazón de Garfield latía con fuerza, sentía nervios en sus manos. Esto no lo esperaba.

— W… wow, es…

— ¿vergonzoso y estúpido? Sí lo es.

— No no no… Quiero decir, no sabía esto. ¿Y cuantas veces vas a entrenar?

— Sólo cuando me toca. Además, puedo hacerlos sin necesidad de que la líder me ordene.

— Wow. — Ambos escuchan el timbre. Era hora de volver a clases.

— Debemos irnos. Llegaremos tarde. — Ambos corrieron hacia el salón correspondiente.

* * *

Pasó media hora hasta que Garfield iba de salida.

— ¿dónde va, Logan? — El profesor Delaney lo miraba de forma amenazante. — Nadie le ha dado permiso de ir.

— De hecho, tengo la autorización del entrenador Brooks. — El chico muestra el papel. Tenía autorización hasta final de clases.

— No lo sé, no está firmado.

— Pero tengo que ir. Además, ya hay pocos cupos. Ese tiempo el profesor entrena, con todo respeto. — Delaney ve con cuidado la autorización. — Puedes irte, pero la próxima vez me traes la firma del director para los permisos.

— Gracias. — El chico verde sonríe.

Gar recoge sus cosas y encamina hacia la cancha de fútbol donde tenía entrenamiento de prueba. Antes de salir habla apresuradamente con Rachel.

— Hey, ¿me harías el favor de prestarme tus apuntes? Es que eres la única que...

— Sí, sí. Ahora ve. — Rachel seguía anotando las lecciones que daba Delaney. El chico toma la mano inocentemente y lo aprieta de forma leve.

— Gracias, gracias. Te lo agradeceré mucho. — Se suelta del agarre y se va corriendo. Rachel de nuevo comenzó a tener una extraña sensación en sus pálidas mejillas.

Las clases comenzaron a retomar con el tiempo.

* * *

Garfield llegó al vestuario donde cambió a su uniforme deportivo de ese deporte y salió donde se encontraban otros 30 compañeros. Aunque vivían en la ciudad, eran de distintas razas y procedencias. Latinos, asiáticos, europeos estaban allí, formando una hilera. Gar se ajuntó con ellos. Aunque con timidez.

Bien estudiantes, bienvenidos a esta sesión de entrenamiento. — Vino el entrenador de origen inglés, Jon Brooks. — Como saben, están inscritos para participar en el torneo nacional de Soccer que se realizará en dos semanas y viajaremos a distintos estados para jugar. Así que comencemos. Sólo se podrá llevar 23 estudiantes y los demás servirán como emergentes. Así que comiencen a realizar ejercicios plenos.

Los estudiantes acataron las órdenes del entrenador, corrían, realizaban estiramientos, velocidad y todas esas cosas durante más de media hora. Al finalizar.

— Bien, ya están listos. Sé que se cansarán, pero haremos un partidillo de 15 minutos. Hoy en la tarde jugaremos uno de 80 minutos de juego. ¿listo? — Brooks elige los 22 en cancha, pero deja a Garfield en el banquillo.

Comenzó el juego Garfield en cambio comenzó a calentarse a ver si tenía oportunidad de jugar.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases en el otro lado, Rachel salió con sus amigos hacia su casa. Pero tenía que volver en las horas de la tarde. En vez de eso, como sabía que Garfield era el único que vivía en la calle 93, se separó de ellos y decidió esperarlo en la cancha del colegio, para que fueran juntos. Algo que de sorpresa asintió desde hace unos instantes. Rachel veía algo distinto en él, era su amigo y ya se estaba ganando la confianza y en esos días comenzó a ser más abierta, algo que jamás en su vida había pasado.

Estaba buscando, pero n lo veía dentro del terreno de juego; pero sin embargo, la sustitución llamó la atención.

Garfield hace el cambio y juega en la posición de media punta, Al principio le costaba jugar debido al ambiente, pero dos minutos recuperaba su forma. Intentó tirar al arco, pero salió rozando el palo derecho del arco. Regresó, pero nunca se imaginó que Rachel estaba en la gradería, observando. Así que trató de sorprenderla para no decepcionarla.

Al cabo de que el partido había finalizado, quedó en empate; Brooks vio el balance en algunos futbolistas.

— Bueno, un regular empate. Vayan a sus casas y nos veremos a las 16 horas. ¿Entendieron? — Brooks cogió sus cosas y regresó al vestuario. Al igual que muchos compañeros, incluso Garfield.

Al cabo de minutos el chico con su bolso, ya que esos implementos eran prestados de la escuela; estaba a punto de regresar a su lejana casa, pero Rachel estaba de pie, viéndolo.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a tu casa.

— ¿Y Dejar solo a mi despistado y molesto amigo? — Ella estaba seria, pero con sonrisa interna.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos, ¿no?

Ambos caminaron y contaron sobre qué sucedía en sus vidas. No sin antes…

— ¿El chico rana jugando? ¿No deberías estar dentro de un zoo? — Un jugador de futbol americano venía a burlarse. Típico de ello. Garfield iba a golpearlo, pero…

— La promesa, ¿recuerdas? — Rachel tomaba el puño, haciendo que Garfield se controle.

— Gracias Rachel.

Ambos siguieron en su camino antes que volvieran a clases. Lo bueno es que no vieron a Jason en todo el día.

* * *

 **Bien, he aquí el cap. Haré lo más rápido para actualizar una de mis historias. La promesa siempre está presente. Jamás abandonaré el barco BBxRae. Pero también no defraudaré a los fans de Miraculous Ladybug por mi fic debut. Agradecimientos a RachelRoth25 y I`m Aurora por sus reviews que fueron clave.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿forzado? ¿agradable? ¿Quieren galletas?**

 **Un review pls... Ok no, un review se los agradecería enserio, y les daré una galleta.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización del perfil de Cristian Reynolds.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Crudos descubrimientos

_**Teen Titans no es de mi propiedad.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 9: Crudos descubrimientos_

* * *

Los dos amigos habían llegado a la calle 93, durante el trayecto habían hablado sobre más información de algunas tareas por entregar por parte de Garfield. En ese entonces Rachel había perdido su miedo a hablar de forma tranquila y muy activa.

— Y para la tarea de Matemáticas debemos realizar algunas fórmulas de cálculo sobre paralelogramos. Te pasaré algunas de mis notas para que te adelantes.— La joven de cabellos violetas estaba a escasos metros de su casa.

— Muchas gracias Rachel, la verdad los necesitaba para ponerme al día con mis tareas, así que debo comenzar temprano para adelantarme. Y ya que mañana tengo un entrenamiento pues serían demasiado útiles. No quiero que los maestros me manden a hacer tareas extras por esas razones — Gar sonríe, a decir verdad Rachel era una gran persona.

— ¿Me podrías esperar? Voy a traerlos, prometo no tardar.

— Toma el tiempo que necesites, no te preocupes, no me moveré. — Garfield sonríe de forma alegre y auténtica.

La joven con poco de nerviosismo camina hacia su hogar, y apenas pisó su casa al entrar, vio a su detestado padre allí, sentado viendo televisión como de costumbre pero bien vestido, estilo clase media.

— Rachel prepara algo para comer,.me muero de hambre. — Trigon lo decía sin desinterés.

— No puedo padre, tengo muchas tareas por entregar y no debo perder el tiempo haciendo lo que tú me pides. — La muchacha lo decía con temor.

— ¿y? Podrás dejar esas tareas después. ¡Necesito comer ahora! ¡Tengo hambre!

— No puedo, si me disculpas iré a mi habitación a recoger unos cuadernos... — Rachel iba a subir pero su padre le agarra la muñeca detendiendo el paso, pues la personalidad del señor era fría y cruda.

— Escucha bien hija. Me harás la comida o si no te haré aprender morales. ¿Entendiste?

— Si, padre. — Rachel con desespero se va a la cocina, dejando sus cosas a un lado. Pues conocía esa clase de "morales" que implicaba golpes y maltratos.

* * *

Afuera Gar veía la hora, había pasado 12 minutos desde que Rachel se alejó, algo lo preocupaba pero no sabía con razón que era. Para no perder el tiempo fue a esa silenciosa casa a preguntar sobre los cuadernos que Rachel le había pedido. Con confianza toca el timbre de su casa sin saber la gran sorpresa de que se llevaría.

— ¡¿Quien osa interrumpir mi tiempo?! — Al abrir la puerta, el señor Trigon Roth estaba enojado viendo al chico verde. Al parecer no le gustaba las visitas. — ¿Con que molestando mi casa eh? ¡Largo!

Gar sentía miedo por esa actitud pero respetuosamente y de forma cortés le habla.

— Perdón por la interrupción de su tiempo señor, pero debe saber dos cosas: Me llamo Garfield Mark Logan, y soy compañero de su hija. Yo sólo venía para traer unos cuadernos y nada más. Mil disculpas señor.

— No me interesa saber quién eres, sólo digo que te largues de aquí. ¿Sabes que ha pasado a esas personas que molestan mi casa?— Trigon apreta sus puños, era señal de su crudo ataque anti Rachel.

— Con todo el respeto pero no tengo idea, soy nuevo en este lugar y no se que va a hacerme. ¿Un saludo tal vez?

— Oh, un novato, mira no me agrada tu estilo de desafiarme niño, así que ¡aquí te enseñaré a espantar a chicos de tu tipo!. — El hombre mayor intenta golpearlo pero el joven logra esquivar. Rachel sale de la casa y se quedó asustada al ver el tremendo desorden en el jardín, Garfield había venido, cosa que jamás creyó y desafortunadamente observó. Así que intenta separar a su padre.

— ¡¿Que está haciendo?!— El chico verde trataba de defenderse de forma pacífica pero no iba a abandonar hasta que le dieran aquellos cuadernos.

— ¡Padre! ¡Dejalo en paz! — Rachel trataba de intervenir.

— ¡Tú no te metas y vete para adentro! — Trigon se aleja del joven y empuja a a Rachel de forma violenta.

— ¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué le hace eso?! ¡No le ha hecho nada malo! — Gar se enojó por esa acción.

— ¡Y tú no te metas en mis asuntos estupido animal! ¡Largo de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía!

— No me moveré de aquí, y no me importa si usted me amenaza con eso. — El chico verde le responde con calma. — No voy a permitir que le haga eso a su hija, eso no está bien.

— Gar, por favor, vete. Te lo contaré todo, más adelante. ¿Si? — Rachel lo miró con tristeza pidiendo que todo esto termine rápido.

— Oh, está bien. Si así lo quieres, respeto tu decisión. Así que te veré luego o mañana — El joven se aleja de ee lugar decepcionado de esa reacción de su amiga.

Trigon entró con un rostro severo a su casa, Rachel lo sigue viendo por última vez a su amigo. Un silencio ensordecedor ocurría, pero el hombre golpea a su hija haciéndola caer del suelo.

— ¡Te dije que no trajeras a extraños! ¡¿Y si te violan?! ¡¿Y si te insultan?! ¡No tolero eso! — Esas razones eran falsas por parte de Trigon.

— Si, lo sé. — Rachel quería llorar pero la exigencia de su padre no lo permitía. — Prometo no volverlo a hacer, él no volverá a pisar la casa, te lo prometo.

— Está bien. — Trigon sólo acaricia la cabeza de su hija, lo más afectivo que le podía dar. — Ahora ve a la cocina a preparar la cena, ¿podras? — y eso fue el afecto que daba.

La chica gótica sólo asiente y se va a realizar su actividad. En la cocina lloraba en silencio mientras cortaba algunos vegetales., _"Regresa pronto, mamá. No quiero vivir más con él, vuelve te lo pido. No soporto esto, sentirme golpeada por él, física y emocionalmente, necesito que vuelvas para que me trates como tu hija, para que me abraces. Vuelve madre, ¡vuelve!"_ Lloraba desconsoladamente en total silencio, necesitaba esa gran ayuda milagrosa que pudiera calmarla.

* * *

En la casa de Garfield,estaba todo pensativo. Gustav le había traído un vaso de agua.

— Ha estado en silencio, señor Gar. ¿Le pasa algo?

— De hecho, se que no debería entrometerme en asuntos externos de mi vida, pero... No quiero hablar de eso.

— Lo veo inquieto, ¿le sirvo una botella de agua?

—No, ¿pero podrías traer algunos alimentos? La nevera esta como vacía. No te preocupes de la devuelta. — Gar de su billetera entrega $210 dólares a su mayordomo. — Quedate con el cambio. Necesito verificar unas cosas.

Gustav salió de la casa, dejando solo a Garfield. Principalmente se puso a hacer las tareas que quedaron asignados el día de hoy, pero el mayor problema problema era el de adelantar las clases, terminado eso miró TV por un momento, aún no despejaba la cabeza sobre el incidente con el temido padre de Rachel, sobre cómo trató de una despreciable forma a su hija, sobre su desafío de golpe que intentó.

 _"¿Por qué ese señor se comportó así? ¿Acaso es sobre protector? No, eso es descartado.; empujó a Rachel de forma violenta, casi la hacia caer al suelo Y me oso retarme en una estúpida pelea. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, un rostro sombrío y ¿diábolico? Yo sólo venía por cuadernos. Pero espera. Por eso ella se comporta muy triste y solitaria, esos ojos amatistas lleva sufrimiento y depresión. Está bien, no te alteres. Necesitas acompañarla en momentos duros, ella lo hizo conmigo así que devolveré el favor, debo apoyarla._

 _¿Pero el padre de Rachel? Vi un poco de temor pero no voy a permitir que me trate como basura, voy a exigir respeto y si eso implica que intente golpearme estoy decidido a defenderme a puños. No voy a permitir que por causa de él Rachel sea más cerrada socialmente. La ayudaré."_

Decidido, Gar continuó con sus tareas y más de noche se puso a entrenar en su cancha de fútbol. Pues el siguiente día iba a ser agotado, además de ser viernes.

* * *

 **Aquí está el cap de este fic que tenía un largo tiempo de espera. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y pues muchas gracias por apoyarme. Lamento si les pareció como corto.**

 **Nos veremos luego. Paz a todos.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Intensas complicaciones

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad.**_

 _Intercambios de la vida_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Cap 10: Intensas complicaciones_

* * *

Viernes, el primer viernes que pasaría Garfield Logan en aquel colegio donde había conocido a su primera amiga, aunque las dudas lo aquejaron: la actitud intimidante de Trigon Roth más las tareas no lo habían dejado dormir.

Bajó a su cocina a desayunar ya que necesitaba tener fuerza para algunos trabajos de matemáticas.

— Buen día señor Gar. ¿Ha descansado bien? — Gustav le servía el zumo de manzana.

— sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

— Oh bien, lo pasé en casa. ¿Quiere que lo lleve en el automóvil?

— No Gustav, iré a caminar. Espera a las 12:30 para el almuerzo. ¿Te parece?

— Cómo ordene—. Gustav recoge una escoba y empieza a limpiar.

Gar recoge sus materiales y camina hacia la secundaria. No quiso recoger a Rachel por que la vio insegura y no quería meterse en más problemas de las que tenía. Pero ya había comenzado a tener odio a Trigon.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio se topó con ella. Sonrió.

— Rachel, perdón si te hice incómoda en esa visita. Es que el asunto de los cuadernos y esa cosa... — no podía decir bien, se encontraba nervioso.

— No hay problema, sólo que a mi padre no le gusta las visitas.— La chica de piel pálida se veía molesta y monótona a la vez, no quería desflorar la cruda verdad que ella sufría.

— Entiendo... Así que para no perder tiempo, me tocó volver a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas gracias a que Kori me ayudo con la descripcion de lq actividad, ya que no pude recogerlos de tu casa. Así que no me devuelvas lo que te has llevado, sería tiempo perdido... Jeje

— De nuevo lo siento por todo esto. — la voz de ella demostraba que no quería hablar del tema. — Sólo no vuelvas a ese lugar por favor.

— Oh bueno... — Garfield estaba molesto con esa sugerencia de su amiga. Parece que quería despejarse de la conversación, algo raro para él. — Oh mira la hora, debo ir a clase de química somos compañeros pero tenemos horarios diferentes. Nos veremos luego. — Se alejó de su compañera para poder al menos despejar su cabeza.

La gótica estaba sorprendida por la acción repentina de su amigo, esperaba una reaccion más o menos aceptable y entendible pero no podía expresar su odio a sí misma por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Encaminó hacia la clase de ciencias sociales.

* * *

En las primeras tres horas de la clase, ambos no interfirieron en las conversaciones y se encontraron más alejados que nunca, ni siquiera en los descansos se vieron. Rachel tomaba su té pero no veía ni escuchaba esa voz de confianza para animarla. Salió de la cafetería y hizo una de las cosas que para ella era lo más extraño que intentó hacer: buscar a Gar.

No lo halló en los pasillos, ni menos en las aulas. Buscó en las distintas salas de materias y no lo halló, excepto en un sitio: la sala de biología.

Entró y lo halló, sólo y viendo ranas, hámsteres y un gran acuario con peces de agua dulce. Con un cuaderno y lápiz en la mano, Rachel observó que anotaba en dicho papel y la curiosidad la levantó la voz.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Oh, Rachel. — Se sorprendió de que ella estuviera aqui, Tenía nerviosismo de dicha actitud que Rachel emitía, buscó una excusa. — Perdón por no buscarte pero mi instinto de naturaleza me llevó hasta aquí. Sólo quise desestresarme un poco.

— Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía...— Gar interrumpía las palabras de Rachel, para explicar.

— Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, estudiar algunas especies animales. Por ejemplo el nombre científico de la rana común es el Pelophylax perezi, el del sapo es Anura Sp, el del pez dorado es Cariassus aratus... En fin no sé pero me gusta mucho.

— Oh, veo que te gusta la biología.

—Si, y además el deporte pero más soy del fútbol por que en Italia es popular ese deporte. No el que practica Víctor, sino el que se maneja con los pies... ¡Santos cielos! ¡Debo irme!

— ¿A dónde? — Rachel estaba preocupada.

— Lo siento, te lo explico luego. — y a toda prisa se fue de la sala dejando sola a Rachel otra vez.

Jamás Raven se sintió algo rechazada por alguien que la consideró como amigo, un crudo frío erizo la espalda. ¿Volveria a sus inicios de sentirse un bicho raro? Caminó de regreso a sus clases de inglés.

Garfield por su parte se sintió muy impotente al dejarla de esa manera a Rachel, pero eran las convocatorias para la selección de futbolistas para un difícil campeonato intercolegiado. Se había cambiado de uniforme por uno de entrenamiento, con sus guayos.

— Bienvenidos a estas convocatorias que cambiarán su vida, Soy Mateo Herrera, y seré el entrenador de este equipo que esperemos que pueda cambiar la situación de aplicar este deporte. Sé que muchos estudiantes de esta institución practican baloncesto o fútbol americano. Pero quiero demostrar que el fútbol, por que no me gusta llamarlo soccer. Quiero demostrar que este deporte es también importante. ¿Bueno? Quiero que hagan calentamiento cardíaco, den diez vueltas a la cancha.

Todos obedecieron al entrenador. Iba a ser agitado debido a que el verano estaba comenzando.

Rachel estaba impaciente de encontrar a su amigo, no se lo vio en todo el dia después de su encuentro en dicha sala de Ciencias y ya era hora de salir. Por supuesto que se encontraba en las clases de álgebra donde ella entregó sus informes y trabajos de ejercicios. Sonó el timbre de las 4:00pm y era la hora de volver a sus casas, cuando todos abandonaban sus pupitres Gar llegó muerto del cansancio.

— ¡Profesor Huthchinson! ¡Espere! — De su bolso sacó la carpeta de sus trabajos. — Aquí entrego mi tarea. Perdón por mi ausencia, estuve en el entrenamiento de fútbol. Si me puso falta, lo justificaré ante el director. — Gar estaba agotado.

— Está bien joven Logan. La próxima vez presénteme ese informe de falta, si no quiere tarea adicional. ¿Me entendió? — El profesor tenía actitud muy estricta.

— Si señor, muchas gracias. — Garfield se acercó a Rachel. — ¿Lista para ir a casa?

La joven se sorprendió por esto, por dentro sonrió, él jamás la abandonaría en momentos difíciles.

— Sí. — Ella recoge sus cosas y con el chico caminan de regreso, no si antes...

— Hey, antes de volver... Me gustaría gastarte un helado, estoy muriendo de cansancio y la cafetería está cerrada. ¿Quieres venir?

— Está bien, si no empiezas a decir cosas sin sentido.

— No tengo ánimo de hacer eso... Estoy muy cansado para contar mis ocurrencias. — Gar se ríe.

Ambos caminan muy calmados hacia la salida del Instituto, estaban de nuevo juntos de forma amistosa, algo que por lo menos se ha arreglado.

* * *

En la heladería ambos consumen dicho alimento frío para calmar los ánimos, obviamente Gar consumía helado de frutas a base de agua; tenía algo que hacer para remendar las cosas.

— Escucha, perdón por dos motivos: la una por irme a su casa sin tu consentimiento, la verdad tenía que entregar esas tareas pero los cuadernos los tenías tú, pero no te preocupes por ello, la situación está resuelta.

— Garfield, yo... — La muchacha intentaba explicar su respuesta inmediata pero Gar insiste.

— Hey, déjame terminar. — Gar se ríe y come su helado, y Rachel hace los mismo. — La segunda cosa es que te pido disculpas por no hablar contigo, estaba demasiado ocupado en mis asuntos que ni siquiera me fijé. Lamento haberte hecho quedar mal.

— Yo debería disculparme por mi actitud frente a ti. Sólo tenía miedo de que esto saliera bien. Lamento que mi padre intente matarte sólo por los cuadernos... Y lo siento si fui cruda contigo, debo acostumbrar a tu compañía. Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero has sido un gran amigo. Ojalá sigamos así y no te desvíes del camino. — Raven lo dijo de forma monótona. — Pero aún tengo inseguridad sobre esto, no te acostumbres a los días alegres.

— Oh no. Como dije será largo ser un gran amigo de confianza pero voy a demostrar que soy capaz de serlo. No voy a cambiar mis acciones pero seré más Concorde con tus comentarios.

Rachel miro la hora, era hora de volver.

— ¿Podemos ir de aquí? — Gar se percató de la causa.

— Claro, vamos.

Después de comer el maravilloso helado llegaron al cruce de la cuadra de la 93.

— Nos vemos pronto Gar. Cuidate. — Ella tenía las manos cruzadas hacia abajo.

— Igualmente Rachel. Hasta mañana y si tienes alguna duda no dudes en hablarme. — Antes de separarse Gar se acercó a la mejilla de la joven y deposita sus labios en ella. — Hasta mañana. — y corre hacia su residencia.

Rachel estaba parada, nadie se atrevió a hacer tal acción. Comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas, y tocó aquella parte donde sintió el afecto.

— No Rachel, es sólo una despedida amistosa. — Ella regreso a esa temida casa aunque más adelante volvería a irse, esta vez a la casa de Kori.

* * *

Era de noche y Garfield iba a hacer ejercicio nocturno. Cuando comenzó a correr una voz paró su recorrido.

 _"No, él de nuevo... "_ Gar pensó, así que fue donde oyó aquella voz terrible. Precisamente era el mismo que intentó golpearlo. Trigon.

— ¿Me hablaba señor?

— ¿Que te dije qué no te acercaras a mi hija? — Trigon miraba a Garfield de la forma más despiadada posible.

—¿ Nos estuvo espiando? Su hija tiene el derecho de estar donde sea, no hacerla ver cómo una prisionera.— Garfield estaba al borde del enojo.

— Pero no bajo mis reglas.. Escucha pedazo de imbécil, la próxima vez que te vea con mi hija conocerás la oscuridad bajo tierra. — Trigon se acercó atemorizante. — Te digo esto ya que mi hija no está aquí y se fue a pasar la noche a la casa de Kori Anders, a esa familia le tengo una estrecha amistad.

Gar tenía un poco de miedo pero...

— ¿Que me va a hacer? ¿Me mandará a matar? — miró al señor de frente. — Escuche bien. No me gusta como trata a su hija, como si fuera un juguete desechable. Yo en realidad la aprecio demasiado ya que amigos buscaba, así que no me diga esa clase de cosas. Ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a que la recoja por que vivimos en la misma calle y no quiero perder algún detalle externo como son clases, tareas o ejercicios.

— Bueno, eso de las tareas lo comprendo por qué estudian en el mismo colegio. — Razonó el hombre. — Pero no tolero que mi hija sea una desechable como tú, pedazo de espantapájaros. Un imbécil e inmaduro como no tú tiene derecho de hablar con mi hija...

— ¡No me diga inmaduro! ¡y escuche bien lo que le diré!— Gar agarra el cuello del señor, algo nuevo para él.— Soy compañero de Rachel y tengo la obligación de que ella me brinde alguna ayuda posible durante mis estudios; pero ya me hartó de sus amenazas contra mi. Me ve de esa manera por que soy verde y tengo cara de infantil. Pero ¡¿sabe que?! La próxima vez que me diga eso en mi cara no dude en que...

— ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer, insolente?!

— voy a golpear su rostro hasta que me salgan sangre en mis puños... — Gar lo suelta violentamente. — Será mejor que su hija no sepa de nuestra pelea y es momento de fingir nuestra "fraternidad" en frente de ella para que no le cause problemas.— extrañamente Trigon entró en acuerdo con el chico, para que la gente no lo viera como un hombre perverso. — Que quede como un secreto, por que no queremos dañar la integridad de ella. — Gar se alejó de el hombre y comenzó a correr. No tenía miedo si se trataba de esos asuntos.

— Ya lo veremos... Pero ella hará lo que yo diga — Trigon entra a su casa y se encierra en su habitación, para hacer un plan para afectar a Gar. — El que se mete conmigo, terminará en las oscuras sombras de la muerte. No voy a permitir que mi hija salga con ese pedazo de idiota engreído. Y es mejor que los deje en esas conversaciones de compañeros, el muchacho tendrá sus últimos días de vida...

Aunque Trigon lo mantendría en secreto esta disputa que nadie excepto Garfield debía saber.

* * *

Gar por su parte siguió corriendo.

 _"No permitiré que le haga ese abuso a Rachel... Si eso involucra a mi muerte, estaré atento a esas declaraciones.. Rachel se merece una familia mejor... No quiero que llore después, ella no se merece ser hija de él... Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso las convocatorias aún siguen en pie."_

El muchacho corrió casi toda la noche y parte de la madrugada pensando en sus actividades del día de mañana.

* * *

 **Y así termina otro cap de este fic... La verdad no lo veía venir pero tenía que actualizarlo... ¿Que tal el cap? ¿Les emociona o les aburre? Haganlo saber para ver si lo puedo modificar por si acaso...**

 **Nos vemos pronto con una nueva actualización.**


End file.
